Romance Blossoms
by CrimsonKuroNeko-chan
Summary: READ!  Neji belives love is a weakness and that it is stupid... can someone change that?  RATING MAY CHANGE!


_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**_

Hey guys its Tsuki-chan! I know I have other stories to finish but I couldn't help it :3 anyways here is my new story Featuring:

Neji Hyuga

Miharu Haruno

Sakura Haruno

Sasuke Uchiha

Naruto Uzumaki

Rock Lee

Ten-ten

Gaara

Ino Yamanaka

Hinata Hyuga

Shikimaru Nara

And more :3 these are the main ones :)

ON WITH THE STORYYYYYYYY!

* * *

><p>Seventeen year old Sakura Haruno walked up the stairs. Her bubblegum pink hair was now long again, she wore her usual red vest, and black short capris, along with her now red hitaite.<p>

'**That idiot'** she thought,** 'she should've been up 2 hours ago…'**

"MIHARU WAKE THE HELL UP!" she yelled, busting down her sister's door. She looked at her bed to see a tangle of black hair followed by a lump covered by a dark blue blanket.

"5 more minutes…" she heard her sister groan.

Deciding that her sister wasn't planning on waking up soon she decided to take matters in her own hands. She walked around her sister's room and headed to her bed. Leaning in she said in a singsong voice, "Miharu~". "What?" her sister replied.

"Get up… we have a mission with the gang today… if were late I'm telling Neji you like him~" the second she said that Miharu shot up her bed and dashed to the bathroom. "Hehe…"

* * *

><p><strong>WITH THE GANG<strong>

_Achoo._

"Neji-nii-san, are you ok?" Hinata asked looking worriedly at the older Hyuga.

"Hn." He replied, thinking. **'What the heck?'**

**BACK AT THE HARUNO'S**

* * *

><p>"Miharu you have about 4 minutes left" sakura said.<p>

15 minutes had passed since she woke up her sister. It was currently 9:45 am and they had to be there by 10. She knew it took at least 8 minutes to get there.

She watched as her sister came down the stairs wearing almost the same thing as her except it was dark blue. Sakura and Miharu were fraternal twins. While Sakura has pink hair and light emerald eyes, Miharu has Dark Brown hair that was almost considered black, and the same colored eyes.

"Ready!" Miharu said heading towards her. Her sister's hair was shorter than her waist length one. She could still remember the day her sister had to cut it off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASH BACK:<strong>_

_It was 2 days into the Chunin exams, after being attacked by Orochimaru they rested at the hollow of a nearby tree. Miharu and she had been up the entire time. That morning they were ambushed by a group of sound ninjas. Sakura and Lee had helped as much as they could only to fail leaving her sister alone to fight. She watched as her sister fought relentlessly, doing her best to protect them. Later in the battle though, her sister is caught due to her long hair. In the process her sister was forced to cut her hair in order to escape. Seconds after Neji and Ten-ten along with Ino's group whom interfered came, they were only able to divert their attention to them for a while. This was enough time to allow Sasuke to wake up and save them._

_**END FLASH BACK!**_

* * *

><p>As soon as they arrived to their destination, they were immediately greeted by a complaining Ino.<p>

"Mou, where the heck is Kakashi-sensei?" she complained yet again for the umpteenth time.

"Tsk… how troublesome…" Shikimaru muttered as he watched his girlfriend make a complete fool of herself.

Sakura shook her head as she leaned against Sasuke. She and Sasuke have been dating for around 2 years now, much like Hinata and Naruto, Ino and Shikimaru, Gaara and Matsuri. The only couple that had just gotten together recently was Ten-ten and Lee.

It was around 12 at noon that Kakashi had arrived greeting his team with a smile and his usual "Yo…", it wasn't just a second later that Sakura, Naruto, and Ino started yelling at him, scolding him as if he was a kid, for being late.

Miharu watched as their sensei and their friends do their 'greeting exchange', shaking her head she called their attention, "Minna, we have a mission to begin and complete."

"Right", Kakashi said, "Now I have the cabin arrangements for once we get to sand. Here are the cabin orders: Teachers at cabin one, Sakura, Miharu, Neji and Sasuke in cabin two, Ino, Shikimaru, Gaara and Matsuri in cabin three, and lastly Temari, Ten-ten, Lee, Itachi, and Kankuro in cabin four."

He looked around only hearing a protest from the eldest blonde. "I HAVE TO STAY WITH THAT PERV? NOOOOOOOOOOO! MY LIFE IS RUINED! GOODBYE INNOCENCE!" she cried. This caused Itachi to smirk, knowing he was whom she was pertaining to.

"What are you suggesting that I do, Ms. Kyodai no suna?" he said slyly wrapping his arms around the blonde.

Her eyes widened, "YOU PERVERTED UCHIHA!"

Sasuke copied his brother's actions with his girlfriend and smirked as well when he saw a slight pink, stain her pale cheek. "Itachi", he said gaining his brother's and Temari's attention, "use a condom" he added causing both of them to blush -though the latter had a darker shade than the other- and the whole group to laugh.

"Speak for yourself little brother"

"Ass wipe!"

"Chicken butt!"

"Dumb ass!"

"If you don't remember brother _I_ was able to graduate at 7, pass Chunin exams at 10, and become an ANBU captain at 13" Itachi gloated.

"I can still beat your ass!"

The two glared at each other. "Now, now, we don't need any injuries before we get to suna now do we?" Guy inquired sweat dropping at the sibling's 'contest'.

"Minna if we don't get moving, we won't be able to finish the mission", Hinata said causing the three to stop.

Everyone nodded and headed to the village gate. "Let's go!" Naruto yelled pumping a fist in the air as they headed off to their next destination… Suna.

* * *

><p><span>DATTEBAYO! I FINISHED CHAPPIE ONE!<span>

Anyways please review and umm if u have any suggestions as to what I should change tell me ok? 

Ja mata ne nya~


End file.
